cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Rickman
Alan Rickman (1946 - 2016) "I do take my work seriously and the way to do that is not to take yourself too seriously". Deaths in Film *''Die Hard (1988)'' [Hans Gruber]: Falls to his death from the skyscraper at the end of a struggle with Bruce Willis, on top of having been shot in the stomach by Bruce. (Thanks to Emily, Stephen, Debi, Neil, Nilescu, Ryan, Tommy, and Harry) *''Quigley Down Under (1990)'' [Elliott Marston]: Shot in the chest along with his two henchmen Ben Mendelsohn and Tony Bonner by Tom Selleck in a duel. (Thanks to Stephen and Debi) *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)'' [Sheriff of Nottingham]: Stabbed in the chest with a dagger at the end of a fight with Kevin Costner. (Thanks to Wen, Emily, Stephen, Debi, Neil, Nilescu, Ryan, and Harry) *''An Awfully Big Adventure (1995)'' [P.L. O'Hara]: Accidentally drowned when he slips on a wet footbridge in the Mersey River. (Thanks to April) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) [Alexander Dane]: Shot with a ray-gun by Robin Sachs; he is later brought back to life when Tim Allen activates The Omega 13 device to turn back time and prevent his death. (Thanks to April and Tommy) *''A Fish Tale (Hjaelp, jeg er en fisk; Help, I'm a Fish)'' (2000; animated) [Joe]: Drowned after he changes from a fish into human form while underwater. (Thanks to ND) *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007)'' [Judge Turpin]: Stabbed and slashed repeatedly in the throat with a straight razor by Johnny Depp, after Johnny reveals his true identity while Alan is sitting in his barber's chair. (Thanks to ND, Katherine, Andrew, Tommy, Josh, Harry, and Smyth) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Professor Severus Snape]: Fatally bitten by the snake Nagini after having his throat slashed with a magic spell by Ralph Fiennes; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Daniel Radcliffe, having extracted his memories and given them to Daniel. (Thanks to Tommy) *''CBGB (2013)'' [Hilly Krystal]: Portraying a real life character, he dies from complications of lung cancer. The film closes with an image of the real Hilly and the legend "Hilly Kristal: September 23, 1931 – August 28, 2007". *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Ronald Reagan]: Dies (off-screen) of Alzheimer's and pneumonia in 2004 between the flashback and modern day scenes. TV Deaths *''Romeo and Juliet'' (1978 TV) [Tybalt]: Stabbed/impaled after a sword fight by Patrick Ryecart. (Thanks to Debi) *''Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny (1996 TV)'' [Grigori Rasputin]: Drowned/frozen (off-screen) from being thrown into a river after getting poisoned from eating the sweets and drinking the wine containing lethal amounts of cyanide inside both of them, before being shot several times by James Frain and the tsarists. (Thanks to Stephen, Joise, and Nilescu) *''Something the Lord Made'' (2004 TV) [Dr. Alfred Blalock]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes in his sleep; we learn of his death when Kyra Sedgwick informs Mos Def over the telephone. (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery AlanRickmanSnape.jpg|Alan Rickman in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Gruber's death.png|Alan Rickman in Die Hard Sheriff of Nottingham's death.png|Alan Rickman in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Alan drowning.PNG|Alan Rickman's animated death in A Fish Tale Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.50.27 AM.png|Alan Rickman in Romeo and Juliet Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:2016 Deaths Category:Agnostic Category:Cancer victims Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by cyanide Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by Alzheimer's Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Dreamworks universe Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:RKO Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Animated death scenes Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Love Actually cast members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in skyscraper or building in Die Hard scenario Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Actors who died in Liam Neeson Movies Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Undone with Time Travel Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies